


hisodaddy

by HotPantsPee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPantsPee/pseuds/HotPantsPee
Summary: illumi loves hisoka but hisoka only likes one (1) thing about illumi. that needle dick.





	hisodaddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diego/gifts).



hisoka growled as he released his love essence all over illumi. after cuming he three a towel and told him to clean his dirty bitchass so illumi cried bc he always loved hisoka but hisoka only likes his nasty needill dick. he couldn't leave him he loved him too much uwu. after cleaning up he croaked, "daddy?" hisoka flexed his ass muscles and said "hm? wat do you want whore?" illumi blushed, "that pennywise dick juseyo" "your in for another round?" hisoka Smirked and his pennywise dick rose faster than my oomfs can block me for writing this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a wet dream about tonpa


End file.
